


Sometimes You Need A Good Push

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [35]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: Sometimes when you deny your hearts desire ... you simply need a good push to get back to where you belong ... in your soulmate arms.





	Sometimes You Need A Good Push

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 
> 
> Prompt #25 (AU) Flatmates!AU

“Thanks for letting me move in.” Veronica sighed as she sat down on the couch.

 

“Hey it's no problem.” Chic looked over at his newest flatmate.

 

Veronica laid her head back against the back of the couch. “I mean I was seriously destroying my friendship with Kevin.”

 

“Hey don't say that.” Chic gently placed a hand on Veronica's shoulder. “I mean yeah I'm sure it was tough living in a studio apartment together.” He thought back to his very first apartment when he moved to New York. He knew Kevin's was just as bad as that was.

 

Veronica head lifted and she looked Chic straight in the eyes. “I literally moved in without even bothering to ask him.” She frowned at her very selfish move on her friend. “I'm shocked Kevin didn't just kick me out that moment.”

 

“He understood.” Chic replied.

 

Veronica shook her head. “As soon as I make enough then I'm out of here Chic. I promise.”

 

Chic moved over closer to the younger woman. Wrapping his arms around her. “Hey this is your home now. I don't want you trying to find a worse place than Kevin's on your own.” He truly didn't want Veronica on the streets of New York on her own. Not while she was bound to determine to no longer accept any money from the Lodge Estate.

 

Veronica looked into the slightly older man's blue green eyes and found the very familiar sea. But they didn't fit the face she currently was looking at. “Thanks Chic.” She whispered.

 

Chic kissed the side of her head. “Sides Betty would kill me if I kick you out.”

 

Veronica stiffened at Betty's name. Then she forced herself to relax. “How is Betty doing these days?”

 

“Why don't you ask me roommate.” Betty's soft voice spoke from behind the couch.

 

Veronica jumped to her feet and she turned to face the blonde. Her chocolate eyes wide in surprise. “B?” She breathed. “I shouldn't be here. I'll leave. I'm sorry.” She rushed towards the door.

 

Betty quickly went after the shorter brunette and managed to trap Veronica against the closed door. “Don't Veronica.” She pleaded.

 

“Don't what?” Veronica demanded with fire in her eyes. Her breath hitched.

 

“Don't run away from me.” Betty sighed. “Please don't leave me.” She whimpered.

 

Veronica's soul broke. She wanted to reach up and touch Betty's face once again. But then everything came rushing back. She couldn't risk it. She had to protect Betty and that meant leaving her. “Let me out Betty.” She spoke in a harsh voice.

 

Betty's eyes darken. “No.” She simply said. Her hands moved so they were right up against Veronica's neck. “I'm not going to allow you to disappear from my life again. I'm going to fight to keep you with me.”

 

“Don't you understand how dangerous that is!” Veronica demanded. Her eyes widen as she realized that she reviled something she never wanted Betty to find out.

 

“Don't you realize how dangerous it is that you aren't in my life!” Betty fired back. Her right hand rested underneath Veronica's chin. Her eyes searching Veronica's. “I'm strong. I can handle whatever comes my way.” She breathed in as she moved closer against Veronica. “But I'm even more stronger with you by my side.”

 

“B.” Veronica breathed out as tears rolled down her cheeks. “I don't want you hurt due to me.”

 

Betty rested her forehead against Veronica's. “B & V forged in fire. We are destined to be together.” She breathed against Veronica's face.

 

Veronica couldn't stop herself anymore. She surged forward, and wrapped her arms tightly around Betty's waist. Her mouth captured Betty's in a deep soul searing kiss. She felt Betty return her affections, and her need equally.

 

Chic had moved out to the balcony the moment Betty had trapped Veronica against the door. He wanted his sister and her lost love their privacy. After all he had a very good feeling that Betty wasn't going to allow Veronica to disappear from her life ever again. If that meant that he would have a sister and her soul mate as his door decorations … then so be it.

 

Chic fished his phone from his pocket. He lifted it after pressing Kevin's number. “Hi baby. When can us four finally move in together?”

 

“So they are reunited?” Kevin asked with some excitement.

 

“Yeah.” Chic nodded as he looked towards front door. He saw that Betty had her girl pressed tightly against the door. He couldn't see any spaces between their bodies. He turned back around to view his apartment block.

 

“I hope Veronica can forgive me for giving her a serious hard push back to Betty.” Kevin sighed worriedly.

 

Chic checked back and found his sister and Veronica in love lock to end all love locks. “Trust me baby she will.” He smiled at the sight of his baby sister back with her soulmate. “How about coming over for dinner tonight.”

 

“Sounds great,” Kevin spoke in a happy voice.

 

“I love you Kevin.” Chic sighed.

 

“I love you Chic.” Kevin spoke before Chic ended the call. He simply watched silently as Betty and Veronica moved away from the door; back to the living space. He watched as they glided gently down onto the couch together; never letting their arms off of each other. He tilted his head up and smiled.

 


End file.
